The Same
by Time Thief
Summary: A brilliant contest showing the true beauty of it's competitors. However, only one is meant to come out on top... And they're sure to win it.


((It's just a one-shot, hope you enjoy!))

He softly stroked the snow-white muzzle of his newest and closest friend.

"You are the Wind, and I am the Sky. Before, I was merely a blade of grass occasionally caressed by your unforgiving beauty. Now, however, I realize that you and I have always belonged together, as partners." A soft purr escaped the beast's throat, showing it's delight. He thought of how much it acted as though it were feline, despite being canine. It's flowing grace and beauty, it's amazing preciseness and accuracy, it's fleeting and apathetic nature. "Together, you and I can either shake the strongest foundations from their core or be like the breath of an angel. From the strength of a hurricane to the gentleness of a breeze, you and I are... the greatest of combinations!"

It's bright red eyes suddenly fluttered open, immediately fixating on him. "Sui."

"Don't fret, Suicune. It's only a matter of time." The room around them was dark, so Suicune's eyes seemed to glow evilly. Despite this, he still found Suicune to be the most beautiful thing in the world. _Soon enough, they'll all see our power together. They'll understand everything when they see our beauty!_

"Let's say a big hello to our next entrant all the way from Celadon City, a last minute contestant!" The voice was shrill and feminine, so the sound of it annoyed both of them.

"The time has come." The quickly fading red light engulfed Suicune as it returned to it's ball. The ball itself was a crystal clear blue, the same as perfectly clean lake water. The man had made it himself when he was a boy, dreaming of how it would one day contain the magnificent beast he had been told of through legend.

Clutching the Pokéball tighter, he strutted onto the stage, wearing the most confident smile he could muster. For a moment, however, the bright lights blinded him, forcing him to thin his eyes to slits. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, he found himself facing an enormous crowd. He had known that these contests were meant to be a big event, but he didn't expect such a large turnout.

He only smirked.

_Now they'll see our beauty!_ Even before he threw the capsule, he could hear a mixture of cheers and awe coming from the crowd. He always knew that he himself had been a sight to behold. _Yet another characteristic my partner and I share. _"Come forth, Suicune! Let us reveal our true magnificence!"

A bright light erupted from the ball as he threw it straight into the air, coming down like a lightning strike. From it emerged the majestic beast, roaring proudly. It's deep, purple mane flowed as if a gentle breeze were continuously unsettling it. An array of blue sparkles also drifted about it, giving it an even more undeniable sense of elegance.

Not only could he hear the crowd's amazement, but he could _feel _it. They're eagerness to see what would happen next fueled his actions. He felt more confident than ever before as he called out his commands.

"En garde, Suicune! First of all, let's use Surf to bring the waters to our command! Second, Extrasensory to bend the water to shape our will! And, finally, use Aurora Beam to freeze our dreams into a reality! Make the vision we share real, Suicune! I believe in you, my partner..." He trailed off, eying his partner's precise work. The water was flying all around them, occasionally becoming coated in a multicolored light. When this happened, the water would fly into the main body Suicune seemed to be shaping. As it used it's power, the crest on Suicune's forehead shone with a blue light.

The water was slowly but surely gathering into the center of the arena, where Suicune proceeded to freeze it into place with Aurora Beam. After much toil and hardship, the crest's light finally faded, leaving a fine mist of water in the air as the excess fell back into the ponds. However, a fog was left by it, shrouding the piece that Suicune had worked so hard to produce.

Tension and anticipation filled the air as the fog slowly cleared. Wafts of cold air also had been drifting from the sculpture, forcing the temperature to drop a couple of degrees. As the fog faded, the very top of the sculpture was revealed first, then the middle, then finally the bottom. Gasps of incredulity filled the air; All of the fog had lifted, and the sun shone brightly on Suicune's masterpiece.

It was shaped like a giant fountain, with sculptures of different legendary Pokémon on each level. All of the Pokémon were the same clear ice-blue, but a rainbow colored sheen, left by the Aurora Beam, also covered the ice. Each Pokémon was immediately recognizable despite this: On the bottom row sat the Lake Trio. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie's icy stares were locked on the crowd. The second row held the Legendary Birds Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Articuno, being an ice-type itself, was probably the most beautiful of all the frozen Pokémon. Some would say that Moltres' flame actually seemingly held a spark of flame, but this was only a trick of the eye. Suicune's Aurora Beam left a generous amount of red, orange, and yellow to it's gloss. Despite their gracious appeal, the winged mirages were only second to the top.

Finally, on the very top of the sculpture, standing on the frozen spray of water sat Raikou and Entei. Their features were the most realistic, most likely because Suicune had actually met them before. Raikou's sharp eyes seemed to follow you, and Entei's fierceness could be felt throughout the room. They both looked vicious, yet regal. Finally, to complete the marvel, Suicune bounded to the top in only a couple of graceful leaps.

Among it's own, Suicune's true splendor shone. The entire scene was so alluring, it seemed almost ethereal. Then, even faster than it had happened, Suicune bounded off of the sculpture, and forced it to melt back to it's original state. It strode over to it's partner and stood beside him, proudly.

The man gave a quick wave, a mass of cheers and screams filling his ears, and turned his back to the stage. Suicune remained in step right beside him, looking determined to follow him even to the end of the world. They walked slowly through the hall, noticing that the lights had been fully turned on now.

"Things are looking... brighter."

"Sui."

"We did excellent, did we not? Now, they'll surely understand everything." The shrill voice boomed above them again.

"The judges were unanimous! This special Pokémon Contest, held to show the true beauty of one's partner Pokémon, has been swept by the spectacular pair of Eusine and Suicune!"

_See, Suicune? I told you. We can never be defeated, especially when it comes to the bond that we share. We aren't merely partners, or even brothers... Our minds think alike, and our hearts follow the same beat._

_ You and I... We are the same._


End file.
